


A night in the Feywild

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka what if Vax was the one up all night worrying</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in the Feywild

Percy knocked on the door, a quick rap with the back of his knuckles. The light creeping under it indicated its occupant was awake, and Percy needed someone to talk to about that bloody satyr.

After a few seconds of waiting for a response, Percy backed away. Maybe they’d left the light on accidently, so he stepped back, starting to walk to the end of the corridor. No doubt Scanlan was still awake, and when was the bard not up for a chat.

“Percival.” The door had opened silently, a pale face peering into the dark of the corridor. Vax’s voice was slightly hoarse, lowered so as not to wake anyone else.

Percy straightened his back, wondering if he’d made a mistake. The tension between the two of them after Vex’s death was still palpable. “Your light was on…” He peered at the half elf, noting the shadows under his eyes and the frown line etched between his brows. “Do you want to talk?”

Vax hesitated, sighed, then opened the door fully, light spilling into the corridor. “Come in.”

Percy squeezed past him into the room as Vax shut the door quietly, looking around. The feathered armor that had cost them so much was set out on the floor, leather gleaming in the soft candle light. A closer look showed the feathers had all been stroked out to lie neatly in one direction, and bundles of herbs had been thrown into the chest plate, assumedly to tackle the stench of death and feathers that clung to Vax like smoke.

The two of them sat on the bed in silence, the hissing of a candle sputtering out the only sound for several minutes, until, with a shuddering inhale, Vax began to talk to the wall opposite him.

“For my whole life before Vox Machina, it was just the two of us against the world. The half-elven bastards that’d been kicked to the curb by their father.“

“Vax…”

The elf held a finger up, and Percy fell silent. “When you kil- caused Vex’ahlia’s death, I felt so alone, like part of my soul had been cleaved from my body. Now, we’re on a ramshackle goose chase to try and save the world, and… and I don’t know if we can do it.” 

He sounded hopeless, like they didn’t have a chance.

“What if out father sends us away? We’ll have no backup, no allies in this realm.” He looked so lost, dark eyes glimmering in the candle light and instinctively Percy pulled him into an embrace. Vax shuddered, hands balling into the front of Percy’s nightshirt, seeking comfort.  
“Vax, we can get help in Syngorn without your father, and we do have allies. Allura and Gilmore will help us as much as they can.” Percy sighed, resting his head atop of Vex’s dark hair, and holding the half elf close.

“…I know I’ve made mistakes in the past, and they’ve lead to me hurting you deeply. But believe me Vax, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, be it from monsters, dragons or your father’s wrath.”

Percy fell silent again, rocking slightly as a wet stain spread on his shoulder. His hands combed through Vax’s hair, detangling it ever-so-gently as the elf’s tears slowly stopped and the tension in his shoulders lessened. “I consider you family, and I’m not going to lose anyone else I care about.”

Vax looked up at him, dark eyes pleading. “…Percival, will you stay with me tonight?” 

How could Percy say no to that?

“Of course.”


End file.
